Episode 1592 (17th September 1991)
Plot Joe finds another dead sheep on the farm and calls Sgt. MacArthur. Sarah calls St. John Ambulance Brigade to get literature on first aid courses. Mark shows Rachel her birthday cards, teasing her about the one from Michael. Kim and Frank pose for publicity photos for the upcoming holiday village, and Frank tells a happy Chris that he is returning control of the haulage business to him. Charlie fails to appreciate Kim's sense of humour when he opens the blackmail letters to find three blank pieces of paper. Seth tells Archie his head injury has restricted him to light duty, and that an unsympathetic Alan wants him to lie about the number of stolen birds for insurance purposes. He plans to claim he remembers nothing due to the bash on the head. MacArthur tells the Sugdens that 6 other farms have also had sheep dumped on their land. Michael drops by to give Rachel a necklace and to apologise for their argument. They plan a birthday meal. While Seth is telling MacArthur about the missing chickens, Alan drives in to complain about a sheep dumped at the fish farm; he orders Seth to discover the identity of the dead sheep dumper. When Seth tries to beg off because of his ankle injury, Alan hands him a walking stick. Chris asks Kathy about moving back to Home Farm; she says they'll talk later. Kim walks in and Kathy announces they're back together. Seth sees the sheep dumper - Bill Middleton, who is desperate for money. Seth says he'll stay quiet but insists he and Bill go pick up every sheep Bill has dumped. Kathy tells Nick and Elsa she's back together with Chris. Nick tells her it's her life, but he'll never approve of Chris. Joe is arguing with Jack and Sarah about the holiday village when they see Bill and Seth; Bill nearly confesses but Seth covers for him. Chris tells Kim and Frank that Kathy will have to come before work from now on. Charlie arrives, promising revenge. Kim calls him a bully and says he will never scare them. Just as Michael is about to leave to meet Rachel, Lynn calls about a leaky sink. Archie reads a newspaper account of Seth's heroics to Alan and Seth. A fuming Eric tells Nick that Toril Bokelund sent a fax saying she enjoyed Alan's company, but will not be twinning with Beckindale. By the time Michael finishes fixing Lynn's sink, he's late for Rachel's date. Kathy tells Chris she doesn't feel comfortable spending the night with him at the moment, due to his trying to force himself on her, but she will in the future. Rachel seethes when she learns who Michael's been with. Kathy goes to have a meal with Lynn, who complains about a lack of decent men. She mentions scuppering Rachel's birthday dinner. She says it wasn't intentional, but she's glad anyway. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Sergeant MacArthur - Martin Dale Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Field, farmhouse extension, kitchen, yard *Trafford & Co. Solicitors - Exterior *Home Farm - Exterior and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Fish & Game Farm *Whiteley's Farm - Sitting room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown fields Notes *A photographer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes